Our Secret
by AyaKuchiki
Summary: Rin is a demon and Haru is his master. They're investigation mass murder case, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

I really loved idea, that Rin is Haru's butler and i thought about it as Kuroshitsuji AU, but not in the same way as Kuroshitsuji is. This story line is in London, they live in great mansion and Rin is a demon. (But he's not like Sebastian xD)  
>Hope you like it :3<p>"Rin! Where's my newspaper?" I shouted because I was really bored and Rin wasn't in the same room.<p>

"Here, master." he replied and gave me news. I still wasn't sattisfied. Well then, I just read it and then throw it away.

"_Ten murdered men were found on the Trafalgar square with both eyes cut out." _This sounds interesting, I thought and started to read article about it on the next page.

"_As we know, they were from the same company, which was a rival to Nanase's. It weird, that they were here, all of them, because every one of them had different work time. And the bodies show signs of brutal murder. This is what we can say right not. We'll investigate this case…" _So they were our rival, right?

But what happened?

"Rin! We're going to town, get ready."

"Yes, master."

At my other house, near to Trafalgar square was my another servant, Makoto. He was quiet all the time and I honesly thought, that he can't talk.

"Good afternoon, Makoto-san." greeted him Rin and I just nod. "I'll make tea, master."

"Well. We need to investigate this case, too. What do you think, Rin?"

"Certainly." answered Rin and I smelled nice aroma of tea. "Here, master." gave me Rin one cup and stand back.

I drank it and then we started to collection informations, we had in newspaper. Who did this and how?

"Rin. You go and investigate it in Scotland Yard, you understand?" I ordered him.

"Roger." and… he was gone. I started to read a book and I was thinking about case, when someone knocked on the door.

"Makoto." I said, bored to death, just sitting in my armchair.

"I heard you are here, my dearest friend!" someone said sweetly.. I turned my head and saw Nagisa. He was my bestfriend, when I was living there with my parents. But they're dead and I moved to my mansion far away from centre. "How are you? I haven't seen you for a long time~."

"Fine, thanks. What about you?" I answered with "I-don't-want-to-talk-to-you" accent and smiled a little bit.

We talked for a hour, because Rin still wasn't home and Makoto wasn't talking.

"So, I'll go~. You need to visit me in my house! I sure need to introduce you to my wife. Bye~." and he was gone.

"Master." whispered Rin to my ear and I, shocked, turned to him. "I insvestigated it, and I also have this letter, from Queen." he said then.

"Okay, give it here." I answered, sat down to armchair again and started to read. I was shocked, because Queen wanted to see me. "Rin! Tomorrow's morning we're going to see Queen. Make preparations!"


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning we went to morgue to look at bodies. Gross! I wasn't prepared for something like that, but I needed to see them.

"Master, are you okay?" asked Rin, when we went out.

"Y-Yes. Don't worry." i answered and went to our parked car. I sat down and let my breath out. "Sigh, this wasn't ordinary murder, what do you think, Rin?"

"You're right. And I honestly think - if I can say my oppinion -, that it was a shinigami. But that shinigami must had cover his scent."

"I see. So you're saying, that we have another crazy shinigami in town? We should pass this message to Queen."

"Yes."

I was in big room with no chairs or tables. There was only a throne in which our Queen sat.

"Not ordinary murder, right? I'll leave it to you, because I believe you. This is the easiest case, you've ever done. Don't you agree?" the Queen was covered in black, she didn't show her face, since her husband died. Nobody knows, what happened, he was missing for six months and when he came home, he died at the door.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." I replied with a bow and went back to room, where Rin was.

"Master." greeted me and I nodded. I was thinking about the case. And about shinigami.

"Rin. That shinigami… can it be, that he or her is alone or have accomplice?" I muttered.

"I think he or she is alone. If there were more than one person, I would feel shinigami's scent. But we cannot be sure, maybe it isn't a shinigami."

"Then who is it?" I replied with angry face. There were a lot of murders a year ago, but never as much as now. I was really upset about it, it made me really angry and I could not sleep that night.

"Good morning, you're already up?" said Rin, when I came into dining room.

"I couldn't sleep, that's all. Good morning, Makoto." I answered with a big yawn. Makoto said nothing, again. "What do we have on breakfast?"

"Black tea with lemon and lemon flavoured cake with chocolate on top. There are also rice balls, if you want or I can prepare you whatever." Oh, Rin is in too deep. I leave him in his passion.

"Give me that cake, thanks." I said and sat down. "Did you find anything about case?" I asked after one sip of tea.

"Yes, I have found very interesting things." smiled Rin and put breakfast before me.

"I'm listening." I smiled too, because Rin is in this thing the best.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I am TERRIBLY sorry, I didn't have much time and I was in hospital… and yeah… this is third chapter of Our Secret, but I had not sleep for three days in row, and because second chapter was really short and boring :c I'll try write longer chapter right now, so I hope you will like it ;3_

Rin said that those people weren't murder on the square but in nearby streets about 2 am. I was not surprised at all, they looked like fresh corpses.

"Their eyes were cut out, and I think I found, where they are and what for. We should investigate private surgery office of Mr. Ryugazaki. I found traces that leads to his house. And then we should go to the morgue again, because I found something interesting in one of that body, so if you want to look."

"Okay. We're going to Ryugazaki's. I know his wife, so it would not be hard to get in the house." I smiled.

One hour later we rang at Ryugazaki's. The door opened small girl with long, red hair. She looked like Rin's relative.

"Good morning, may I help you?"

"Yes, is Mr. Ryugazaki at home?"

"He's in his office, do you need something from him?" she was very nice to us.

"We just want to ask him few things." I answered.

"Come in, I'll say him, that you're here. What're your names?"

"I'm Nanase Haruka and this one is Rin."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Nanase." she smiled and let us in. We went with her to some room with chairs and then downstair to some waiting room. "Mr. Ryugazaki will see you in few minutes. Wait here, please." and then she went upstairs.

"Rin, she looks suspicious, don't you think?"

"Yes…" grinned Rin. He looked really angry. "Master, can I go to ask her some questions?"

"Go." I waved my hand and looked at walls with pictures. What the hell is Rin planning?

***********************

"Good morning, Nanase-san. It's been long time since we last met." greeted me Ryugazaki-san. I don't know, who he is. But maybe I knew him, when I was younger.

"Good morning. I have few questions, may I ask you?" Yes, I'm going straight to him. I didn't know I had meat him earlier, I didn't remember my life before the death of my parent.

"Go ahead." said he and sat down in the armachair. I sat on the chair on the opposite side of the desk and started to ask. I'm thinking about Rin, where is he, for god's sake?!

***********************

"Gou?! What are you doing here? This is my territory. All London is mine, and you know it!"

"I am terribly sorry, nii-chan, but I needed to take his soul. He'll die in few days."

"I know, that you're a shinigami but you should not be there. Take him whenever you want, but don't stick your nose in my place!"

"Or what? You'll change yourself into your demon form and kill me?"

"I'm sure thinking about him. Go! Or I'll kill you and him. And you know it's true."

"Mr. Ryuugazaki, I think that you need to go with us." I said calmly.

"Oh? Did I do something?" he smiled at me, like a devil.

"I suspect you." I answered. "Rin! Come in!" I said then and waited for him.

We took Ryuugazaki Rei with us to my mansion, where we have also a private prison.


End file.
